


Black Sheep and Sticky Wickets (#137 Black Sheep)

by ladygray99



Series: Cricket!Colby [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cricket, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby tries to be normal and it never quite works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Sheep and Sticky Wickets (#137 Black Sheep)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble back in 2008, just so everyone knows.

Colby told himself he wasn’t technically doing anything wrong, so what if it was 2am. What man could pass up a TV that gets every channel on the planet?  Just the same he didn’t turn on the office lights.  He flipped on the communications room TV and logged on just in time.

 _‘We’re coming to you live from Eden Park where we have a light breeze and high humidity.  Should make for an interesting game.’_ The announcer said. Colby smiled and wished he’d brought some beers.

At the 30th over the lights flipped on. Colby spun around. Charlie and Don stood there with arm loads of files.

“What are you doing, Colby?” Don asked.

“I’m...um...watching the cricket.”

“Cricket?”

“I spent a lot of time in places where it’s practically a religion. I got hooked on it ok?”

“Right.”

“You’d like it.” He said quickly to Charlie. “There’s ten times more stats than baseball.” Colby showed Charlie a computer screen filled with numbers. “And this is just the live stats, and the players are the biggest geeks in professional sports.” Colby pointed to the screen where a man dressed in black with a bad haircut and glasses ran down the field and tossed a ball. There was a crack of a bat. Don tilted his head and watched some Ok fielding happen.

“Shouldn’t they be wearing white?”

“That’s just for test matches.”

“Oh.”

Colby looked at the hairy eyeballs he was getting from Don and even Charlie and sighed.  He was the office black sheep and this wasn’t going to help.

There was a clatter and a cheer from the TV. Colby spun around and threw his arms in the air.

“Yes! Out!”

Don and Charlie slowly backed out of the room and turned off the lights.


End file.
